A Family Torn Apart
by JasonMorganfan87
Summary: Harry's brother is thought to be the boy who lived. Dumbledore, believing that it would be best for them to focus on the savior, tells the Potter's that Harry is dead. What will happen when Harry goes to Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

**A Family Torn Apart**

Dumbledore stood in the wreckage of Godric's Hollow. Voldemort had attacked the Potter's home and tried to kill their sons. It appeared that when Voldemort tried to kill one of the twins the curse rebounded and destroyed his body. One of the boys was the boy who lived. The question was which one.

Dumbledore wasn't sure which child was the savior of the wizarding world, so he did the only thing he could think of; he guessed. He decided that the older boy, Evan must have been the savior.

Dumbledore then looked at the younger boy, Harry. Harry posed a problem. Dumbledore knew the Potter's and they would never play favorites with their children. This was a problem because Evan needed more attention. He was the savior and would need to be trained. Harry would simply be in the way and he couldn't let this happen.

Dumbledore quickly took Harry in his arms and apparated him away. A second later they were outside the house of Lily's sister. He placed the boy on the doorstep with a note telling them that the Potter's were dead and that they needed to take care of the boy. Lily hadn't seen her sister in years, so they wouldn't question it. There was a chance things could come out when the boy received his Hogwarts letter, but he would deal with that when he came to it. Actually he was pretty sure he wouldn't have to do anything. The Dursley's would probably never let him come to Hogwarts. "This is for the greater good," he said before apparating away.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore quickly apparated back to the Potter's, so he could cover up what he did. He took Even out of the house and made sure that Godric's Hollow went up in flames, so no one would be able to figure out what he'd done.

A few minutes later, Lily and James returned. "What happened?" asked James as they rushed forward.

"Lily, James, Voldemort has attacked. Your babysitter was killed," he told them.

"Oh Merlin, Peter betrayed us," He said bitterly. "Where's Harry?" he asked as his wife took Evan into her arms.

"I'm sorry," Dumbledore said in fake sympathy.

"No!" Lily shrieked as she held onto her oldest son.

"He's dead?" James asked as his voice cracked.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Voldemort killed Harry first and then turned to kill Evan. When he tried to kill Evan, the killing curse rebounded and hit him," he lied.

"So, Voldemort is dead too," James surmised taking some solace in the fact that bastard that killed his son was dead as well.

"No, I doubt that he is dead, but he has been separated from his body," Dumbledore said. "We must train Evan for the day when he returns.

"I'm sorry, but slow down. Our son was just murdered. Could we just have some time to deal with all this?" He asked and then turned to his devastated wife. "Come on, Lils, Lets get to Sirius'," He then led his wife and remaining son away.

xxxxxxxxxx

When Petunia opened her door the next morning she shrieked at what she found.

"Petunia darling, what's the matter?" Vernon asked as he rushed out.

"My freak sister got herself blown up and they have left us with her freak son," she said horrified. "Get rid of it. I don't want it here."

"Of course, darling. I'll take the freak to an orphanage. He can be their problem," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **From now on Harry will be known by the name he was given by the orphanage, which is Dominic Johnson.

_10 years later_

Dominic Johnson was sitting in his room at St. Thomas' orphanage when someone entered his room. Dominic looked up and saw that it was the caretaker, William. Saying William wasn't the kindest person in the world was an understatement. He didn't like kids. Why he chose to work in an orphanage, Dominic would never know.

"Get downstairs. There's a man here to see you," William said coldly and left.

Dominic walked downstairs and into the visiting area, where he found a man that looked kind of like him sitting in a chair. The man stood up as Dominic approached.

"Dominic?" the man asked.

"Yes sir," he said.

"I'm Professor Potter. I'm here to offer you a stop at the boarding school I work at," the professor told him. He then handed him an acceptance letter.

Dominic took the letter from Professor Potter and read it. "This this some sort of joke?" he asked. If it was a joke, Dominic was not amused.

"I assure you, young man, it is not a joke. You're a wizard," James said.

"Magic is real?" He asked skeptically, though it did make a bit of sense. He had done a few things that he couldn't explain.

"It is indeed and Hogwarts can teach you how to manage it," he said.

"Can you prove it?" Dominic asked. He knew that the story did make a bit of sense, but he needed some evidence to prove it.

James took out his wand and pointed it at a glass and levitated it.

Dominic was shocked. He had started to believe that magic might be real, but to see it up close was amazing. "How am I to go to this school? I have no money," he wondered.

"There won't be a problem there. Hogwarts offers scholarships to some students who can't afford it," James said.

"So, how do I get these school supplies?" Dominic asked.

"I've been authorized to take you to Diagon Alley, which is where you can get your school supplies," he said.

"Should we go now?" asked Dominic.

James nodded and they left.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

An hour or so later, James and Dominic made it to Diagon Alley. Dominic was absolutely amazed by Diagon Alley.

James smiled down at Dominic. "It's amazing isn't it?"

"It's brilliant," he said.

"Come on. We need to go to Gringotts, the wizarding bank first," James said leading the way to the bank.

"Professor, what are those," asked Dominic pointing to the small creatures in the bank.

"Those are goblins. They run Grindgotts," he said.

"Can I help you?" asked one of the goblins.

"I'm here to make a withdrawal from the Hogwarts scholarship fund," James said politely.

"Come with me," the goblin said and led them down to a railway, where there was a wagon waiting to take them to the vaults.

"You may want to hang on, Dominic. This thing goes very fast," James warned.

Suddenly they started moving extremely quickly. Dominic felt like was on a rollercoaster, which he enjoyed. "That was fun." he said.

James laughed. "you've got to be the first person I've heard say that."

"It felt like I was on a rollercoaster," he said.

"I think I've heard my wife mention those before. It's some kind of muggle ride, right?" asked James.

"What's a muggle?" Dominic asked.

"Someone who doesn't have magic," he said.

James then gave Harry some money to get his school supplies and then took him to where he would get his robes. "Now, is it alright if I leave you here to get fitted for your uniforms, while I go get something?" he asked

"Of course, Professor," said Dominic.

"Are you here for Hogwarts as well?" a woman asked Dominic as soon as he entered the shop. She was currently helping a young blond boy with his uniform.

Dominic nodded.

I'll be with you as soon as I finish with this young man," she said.

"Your going to Hogwarts too?" the boy she was helping asked

"Yeah," said Dominic.

"The names Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," the boy introduced.

"Dominic Johnson," he said.

"Johnson. I haven't heard that name before. You're not a mudblood are you?" Malfoy asked with disgust.

"What's a mudblood?" asked Dominic.

"The fact that you have to ask means you are and I don't associate with mudbloods," he said before leaving.

"Alright, I'm ready for you," the woman who had been helping Malfoy said.

By the time Dominic was finished getting fitted for his uniform, James had returned. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Dominic nodded and followed James out of the shop. "Professor can I ask you something?"

"Sure," said James.

"What's a mudblood?" he asked

James quickly turned to look at him. "Who called you that?" he asked outraged.

"This boy in the clothing store. Malfoy, I think his name was," Dominic told him.

"It's a derogatory word for a muggleborn. It means 'dirty blood.'" he said in disgust. "You see, Dominic, there are some Wizards that think that witches and wizards born to muggle parents are less than the rest. It's a bunch of crap! My wife was muggleborn and she's one of the smartest witches I know," he told him with conviction. "Don't pay attention to any of that pureblood crap. There are muggleborns that grow up to be very powerful and purebloods that never amount to anything."

Dominic understood what he was saying. It seemed that the wizarding world was a lot like the muggle one. It had hatred and racism just like the muggle one did. The only difference was instead of it being about heritage or race, it was about magic.

A few minutes later the two arrived at the wand shop. "James Potter. Good to see you today, and this must be young Evan," he shopkeeper said.

"No, actually this is Dominic. I'm helping him get his school supplies," James explained.

"Really, because he looks a lot like you," He told him and then turned to Dominic, "Anyway, young man, hold out your wand hand,"

Dominic wasn't sure which was his wand hand, but he held out his right hand anyway. Dominic tried several wands that didn't work before he a wand with Holly and phoenix feather suited him.

Dominic and James continued shopping and then took the train back to the orphanage. "Well, I will see you in September, Dominic," James said and then seemed to remember something. "Oh, I almost forgot. Here's your ticked. To access the platform your going to want to run thought the barrier between platforms nine and ten."

Dominic nodded and then went up to his room to look at his new books.


	3. Chapter 3

On September 1st, Dominic quickly made his way on to the train to Hogwarts. Once on the train, he found an empty compartment and sat down. He then decided to start reading his books. He didn't want to be behind everyone else at Hogwarts.

Dominic's studying was interrupted by someone entering this compartment. He looked up and saw a boy that looked an awful lot like him.

"Hey, is it alright if I sit here?" the boy asked.

"Sure," said Dominic.

"I'm Evan by the way," he said as he sat across from him.

"Dominic. Nice to meet you," he said returning the greeting.

"This your first year too?" Evan asked.

"Yeah," Dominic said.

"You look quite a bit like me. What family are you from?" asked Evan

Dominic got nervous. He remembered what Professor Potter had told him about some families not liking muggleborns and he wondered if Evan would be like that. "I'm not from a wizarding family. I'm a muggleborn," he said carefully.

"Oh, okay," Evan said.

Dominic smiled. He'd only known Evan for a few minutes, but he already liked him, so he was glad that Evan didn't seem to care that he was a muggleborn.

Both boys were pulled from their conversation by the compartment door opening once more. They looked up and Dominic saw that it was the boy from the robes shop that had called him that racist name.

"Well well Potter, you sink lower and lower every day. Hanging out with Mudbloods now?" He asked scathingly.

"Take that back, Malfoy," Evan demanded getting in the boy's face. He was obviously very outraged on Dominic's behalf.

Dominic quickly got up to help his new friend. "Evan, it's okay." He said. "Come on, you don't want to get into trouble before school starts," he added when Evan made no move to back off.

"Get lost, Malfoy," Evan said before letting Dominic lead him back to his seat. Malfoy then left after giving them one last glare.

"He had no right to call you that," Evan told him after Malfoy left.

"It's alright. It's just a name," Dominic said.

"It's not just a name. It's a foul term for a muggleborn," he said.

"I know. I saw him when I went to get my school supplies and he called me that. The professor who took me explained what it meant, but it's just a name. I don't care what people like Malfoy think. As long as you don't agree I'm fine," Dominic explained.

"Of course not. My mother is a muggleborn. My family doesn't believe in that blood purity crap," Evan assured him.

"Your last name's Potter, correct," he asked.

Evan sighed. "So you've heard of me," he said sadly.

"Well, I saw something about you in one of the books I read. It said you defeated some dark lord. No offence, Evan, but I wasn't really that impressed. I mean you were only a baby when it happened," Dominic told him.

"You know something, Dominic? I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Evan said smiling. He was happy to have a friend that he knew didn't care that he was famous.

"I was asking about your name because the professor who gave me my letter, his last name was Potter," Dominic explained.

"That's my father. He teaches Flying. My mother is teaching this year as well. She's going to be teaching Muggle Studies," Evan told him.

"Both your parents will be teaching at Hogwarts? That's going to suck. If you get into trouble, your parents will be right there to punish you, instead of having to wait until you get home," he told him,"

"Oh man, I never thought of that," Evan said.

For the next few hours, Evan and Dominic talked about everything they could think of. From their childhoods to quidditch and the houses they thought they would be in. Soon they were almost at their destination.

"We better start getting changed, we'll be there soon." Evan said and they both started changing into their uniforms.

**Author's Note: **I need some feedback. Should Evan and Dominic be in the same house and what house should each be in? Also, who should they be friends with?


	4. Chapter 4

"Firs' years, Firs' years over here," Dominic heard someone call. He and Evan walked towards the voice and Dominic soon realized that it belonged to what looked to be a giant.

"That's Hagrid," Evan told him. "He's the gatekeeper at Hogwarts."

They then followed Hagrid down a path that led to a lake. Dominic looked up and saw a huge castle. "Is that Hogwarts," he asked Evan.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Evan asked smiling.

"It's brilliant," he answered.

They were then led to some little boats that were apparently going to transport them to Hogwarts.

"No more than four to a boat," Hagrid said.

Dominic and Evan got into a boat with two other boys. Once everyone was in a boat, the boats started moving on their own, which told Dominic that they worked by magic.

Once they arrived at the castle, the door opened and an old woman, who looked like she must be a teacher greeted them.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid told the woman.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I've got it from here," she said before letting them all through the entrance. She then led them into a small empty room.

"Welcome to Hogwarts everyone. The start of term feast will begin soon, but first you must be sorted into your houses. She then told them about the houses and about how they would be rewarded points for good behavior and lose them for bad behavior. She then led them into the Great Hall, where the rest of the students were already gathered. They were taken up front, where they saw an old hat sitting on a stool.

Soon the sorting began. "Abbott, Hannah," was called first. A few minutes later, she was sorted into Hufflepuff. Dominic wondered where he would go. He hoped he'd be with Evan. Evan was the only friend he had in the wizarding world and he might be the only one if that boy Malfoy was any example of the rest.

"Johnson, Dominic," was soon called. Dominic made his way up to the stool and sat down. A second later the hat was put on his head.

_Hmm, what do we have here, the hat said. _Dominic nearly jumped out of his skin. The hat could talk? _You like to learn, but not enough for Ravenclaw. You feel you have to prove youself, but Slytherin would eat you alive for the simple fact that you're muggleborn. No, the best place for you is…_

"GRYFFINDORE."

Dominic then got off the stool and headed towards the Gryffindor table. He did not see it, but the headmaster was glaring daggers at him for simply being there.

Much to Dominic's delight, Evan soon joined him. Soon the feast was over and they were all eating. Dominic, however, noticed a few minutes into the feast that the scar on his forehead was hurting, which it had never done before. He looked around and saw a man at the staff table glaring at Evan.

"Evan, do you know who that man is sitting at the left of your father?" he asked.

Evan knew who it was without looking up. "It's Professor snape," he said.

"He doesn't seem to like you much," Dominic commented.

"No, he and my dad hate each other and he hates me by relation," Evan said.

Dominic looked back up at the staff table and noticed the headmaster looking in his direction. The man looked as if he resented him for being there.

Dominic didn't have much time to contemplate these thoughts because they were soon sent off to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore was angry. That boy was never suposed to return. How had this happened. He'd made sure that the boys name was not on the list of students coming to Hogwarts and he was certain that Petunia wouldn't have allowed the boy to go. Where had it all gone wrong? Why had the boy shown up and under a different name at that? What made things worse is that the boy seemed to befriend young Evan. He couldn't allow that. He didn't want the boy anywhere near the savior. He'd already picked Evan's friends for him. He'd spoken to the Weasley boy and a young muggleborn witch. They were to be his friends. Now everything he'd planned was falling apart. He had to find away to seperate the Potter twins. He couldn't take the risk that the Potters would find out the truth or that Dominic, as he now called himself would become a big infuence in Evan's life. It was hard enough with Lily and James, he didn't nedd another obsticle.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow, he really doesn't like you," Dominic commented about Professor Snape, whom they'd just had there first Potions class with.

"You think?" Evan asked sarcastically. "My Dad warned me, but still."

Just then Ron Weasley started towards them. "Oh great," Evan said unenthusiastically. Ron Weasley had been following him around like a love sick puppy since the first day of school.

"Hey Evan," Ron said.

"Ron," Evan greeted.

"Come on, lets go get some Lunch," Ron suggested.

"No thanks. I'm eating with Dominic and Neville," he said.

"The Squib?" Ron asked rudely.

"Neville isn't a squib and even if he was, he's still my friend," Evan said angrily, before walking off with Dominic in toe.

"I hate that git," Evan vented.

"He actually reminds me of Malfoy. Only difference is he doesn't go around calling me a mudblood like Malfoy does" Dominic commented.

"Come on, lets just meet Neville for lunch," Evan suggested. They then walked down to the Great Hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

About a week or so later the first year Griffindor's had flying lessons with the Slytherins, which was taught by Evan's father.

"Well, this is going to really weird," Evan commented.

"Because your father's the teacher?" Dominic asked.

"Well yeah, I'm going to have to call my Dad professor," Evan said.

"That does seem kind of weird," he admitted.

Just then Professor Potter showed up. "Alright, today we are going to mount the brooms, hover, then land," he said.

Many students were disappointed that that was all they were doing.

"I know it doesn't seem that exciting, but it's not as easy as it looks," he told them. "Now watch as I demonstrate. " James put his hand over his broom, which was lying on the ground. "Everyone put you right hand over your broom."

All the students did as they were instructed.

"Say 'up' he continued.

Everyone followed his instructions and almost everyone's broom came up to them.

Malfoy, whose broom didn't come up, looked at Dominic in disdain. "How'd you do that, Johnson.

"I did what he told me to do," Dominic said. He was sure Malfoy wanted to say something more to him, but he wouldn't while there was a professor around.

"Now, mount your brooms," James told them demonstrated. When they did so, he said, "Now kick off the ground hard and you will hover for a few minutes."

They were about to do so when they noticed that Neville was some how in the air.

"Neville, you have to come down from there," James said.

"I can't," Neville said panicking and before he knew it, he'd hit the ground hard.

"Everyone out of the way," James ordered, making his way to Neville. He then expected the boy's arm and realized that it was broken.

"Alright, I need to take Neville to the hospital wing. No one touch a broomstick before I get back," he warned before leaving with Neville.

"What's this?" Malfoy asked picking up Neville's rememberall.

"That's Neville's. Give it here Malfoy," Dominic demanded.

"And I suppose a mudblood like you is going to stop me," Draco ridiculed. "Fine you want it? Come get it," he sneered as got on a broomstick and kicked it off into the air.

"Dominic, don't do it. You'll be expelled," lectured Hemione Granger.

Dominic ignored Hermione and followed Malfoy into the air. "Give it to me," he demanded of Malfoy.

"Catch, mudblood," Draco said.

Dominic was able to catch the remembrall just before it hit a tree. He was about to land when he heard Professor Potter, who was with his head of house.

"Dominic, come down from there this instant. You too Mr. Malfoy," James ordered

Dominic quickly did what he was told and was confronted by Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Johnson, what were you thinking?" she demanded.

"Malfoy stole Neville's rememberall. I was just trying to get it back," he told her.

"Cut the kid a break, Minerva. Did you see him up there? I think you just found yourself a new seeker," James told her.

Minerva glared daggers at him. "Are you serious? You want me to reward him for this?" she asked incredulously.

"No one was hurt, besides, don't you want to win the cup for once?" James asked knowingly.

"Come with me, Johnson," she told him.

Before following his head of house, Dominic turned and gave Professor Potter a grateful smile. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was pretty sure the professor had just saved him from expulsion.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, your joining the quidditch team?" Evan asked in awe. He and Dominic were in their common room discussing what Professor McGonagall had decided after Dominic was caught flying.

"Yeah, I'm going to play seeker," Dominic told him.

"That's awesome. My Dad was a seeker too," Evan commented.

Dominic was about to speak when professor McGonagall entered the common room. "Mr. Johnson, you need to come with me," she said seriously.

Dominic followed Professor McGonagall to the headmaster's office. Once they entered the room, Dominic heard Professor Potter arguing with the headmaster and Professor Snape.

"You can't be serious," James said unbelievably.

"And why's that, Potter? He broke the rules," Snape said..

"Oh, shut up, Snape. Who asked you?" James snarled. He then turned to the headmaster. "On second thought, Albus, maybe you're right. Expell him," James said smirking.

Dominic's eyes went wide. He was sure that they were talking about him. He didn't understand why Professor Potter was saying he should be expelled. After all, it was him that suggested he be put on the quidditch team.

Dumbledore smirked. Everything was back in order. The youngest Potter twin would soon be out of the way and no one would be the wiser. "Mr. Johnson, your wand, please."

"Just a second, Headmaster," James interrupted with a smirk still on his face. "Shouldn't the Malfoy boy be here as well?" James asked. He then turned his smirk to Dominic.

Dominic returned the smile. He now understood what the professor was doing.

"And should Mr. Malfoy be here, Potter?" Snape asked.

"Well, Malfoy was in the air as well, Snape. If Dominic should be expelled for flying without permission, which might I had, he only did to help a friend, then shouldn't Mr. Malfoy, who instigated the whole thing be expelled as well?" James reasoned.

The smirk on Albus's face diminished. There was no way that he could expell Lucius Malfoy's son. He was on the board of Governors and he could make Albus' life extremely diffictult. He also couldn't afford to alienate James either and he surely would if he expelled one boy and not the other. Albus silently cursed James Potter. Why couldn't the man just accept that he knew best. Now he would have to find another way to get rid of the boy. "Perhaps you're right, James. Maybe we should just let this go. Everyone deserves a second chance. Your free to go, Mr. Johnson," he said barely containing his anger.

Dominic nodded and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"He wanted to expell you?" asked an astonished Evan.

"Yeah, I thought I was a goner for awhile," Dominic admitted.

"What changed his mind?" Evan asked..

"Your father," Dominic said smiling. "He was so brilliant, First, he acted like he agreed with the headmaster. I was sure I was done for then, but then he said that if I was to be expelled then Malfoy should be as well, that's when the headmaster backed off," he explained.

"That sounds like my Dad. I still can't believe that the headmaster tried to expell you," said Evan.

"Yeah, he doesn't seem to like me much. Oh well, I guess I just have to be careful from now on," Dominic said.

"Yeah," he agreed.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

James walked into his quarters, which he shared with his wife Lily. He found Lily sitting on the couch waiting for him. "I'm starting to agree with everyone who says Albus is going senile," he said in a huff.

"What happened?" asked Lily.

"He tried to expell Evan's friend Dominic for the flying incident," James explained as he went to set down next to his wife.

"You can't be serious? Did he try to explain the other boy involved?" she asked.

James smirked. "No, and that was my argument. Needless to say, he backed off."

"James, that boy, Dominic, have you noticed that he looks-" Lily started.

"I've noticed," he interrupted.

"You think it's just a coincidence?" Lily asked.

"Or fate," James said.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"When I first met Dominic, I was mesmerized. He looked so much like Harry. For a minute I even thought he might be him," James said.

"James," Lily started.

"I know. I know he isn't Harry. Harry's dead. I came to my senses a few seconds later. I thought that must have been a coincidence. Then he became friends with Evan and I thought maybe it wasn't a coincidence that this boy came into our lives. Maybe he was supposed to. Maybe it was fate. That this kid, who looks just like our son was supposed to be a part of our lives. I know he can't replace Harry, no one can, but I like the kid and I feel some kind of connection to him." James explained. "I don't know if that makes sense."

"It does because I feel it too. I haven't even met the boy yet, but I too feel a connection to him. I'm not sure why," Lily admitted leaning into her husband's embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

Time seemed to fly by for Dominic because soon it was Halloween, which was Dominic's least favorite holiday of the year. It was the anniversary of the day he'd been left at he orphanage.

Evan and Dominic were in the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. Dominic looked up at the staff table and realized that the professors Potter were not there. He then turned to Evan. "Evan, where are your parents."

"They don't like Halloween much. They usually just stay in their room all day. Sometimes I hear my mum crying on Halloween," Evan said.

"Why?" Dominic wondered.

"I don't know. They've never told me and I don't ask because I know whatever it is, it upsets them. It's always been like this," he explained.

Dominic nodded. "I'm not a big fan of Halloween either," he said.

"Why?" asked Evan.

"It's the anniversary of the day I was left at the orphanage. I recon it's either the day my parents died or the day they decided that they didn't want me. Either way, Halloween has never been a good holiday for me. Something always happens," Dominic said.

"Like What?" Evan inquired.

"Well, one year, one of the older boys decided to put spiders in my bed. Another year, I got locked in a broom closet for most of the day. There's always something," he answered.

"I guess everyone has that one day a year where nothing ever goes right," Evan mused.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEOUNS," screamed Professor Quirrel. "Thought you ought to know," he said before passing out.

"Apparently this year is no exception to the Halloween sucks rule," Dominic said before getting up.

"Everyone proceed to your common rooms," ordered Professor Dumbledore.

"Dominic, do you remember that girl we saw run to the bathroom after that moron Weasley made her cry?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, Granger wasn't it?" asked Dominic.

"Yeah, she never came back," he stated.

"She doesn't know about the troll," Dominic realized. "Alright lets go find her," he suggested leading the way.

Once they got to the bathroom, Dominic opened the door only to see the Troll advancing on Hermione. Without thinking, Dominic jumped on the Troll's back and stuck his wand in it's mouth. Dominic was then flung off of him and across the room.

Evan watched in horror as the troll advanced on Dominic. Evan raised his wand at the troll's club and chanted, "Wingdardium Leviosa." The club hung in mid air for a minute before hitting the Troll in the head, Knocking it out.

"Well, isn't that ironic," Dominic commented as Evan helped him up. "How'd that thing get in here?" he wondered.

"You guys saved me," Hermione said.

"It was nothing. Come on, Dominic, lets get out of here," suggested Evan.

They were about to leave when they ran into Evan's parents. "Would one of you like to tell me what's going on?" James asked, anger radiating off of him.

"Dad, I can explain. We knew that Hermione didn't know about the troll, so we came to warn her and ran into the troll," Evan explained.

"So, why didn't you just tell a teacher?" James asked.

"We didn't think-" Dominic started.

"Well, that's painfully obvious," Interrupted Lily. "The three of you could have been killed. It is only by sheer dumb luck that you weren't."

"The three of you need to go back to your dormitory immediately. Your punishment shall be decided later," James told them. He was extremely angry. This day had been hard enough for him and Lily without his son putting his life in danger.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"I've never seen my dad that angry," Evan said.

"you've never gotten into this kind of trouble before?" Dominic asked.

"I've gotten in trouble, but not like this. I've never done anything that put my life in danger before. I'm definitely going to be in for it tomorrow," Evan said cringing. "I think a part of it has to do with the fact that they were already in a bad mood. Like I said, they hate Halloween."

"Lets worry about it tomorrow," Dominic suggested.

Evan nodded and followed him to their dorm.


	8. Chapter 8

Before Dominic knew it, it was nearly Christmas holidays. He of course had planned to spend the holidays at Hogwarts, as apposed to going back to the orphanage. He was bit disappointed because The Potter's were going home for Christmas, which meant that Evan wouldn't be around.

"Hey, I just talked to my dad and I asked him if you could spend the holiday's with us," Evan said as he sat next to Dominic.

"Really, what did he say?" Dominic asked trying not to get too excited.

"He said yes, of course. What did you think he said? You know how much he likes you," Evan told him. "So, are you coming?"

"Of course, I'm coming. What am I going to do, stay here and make friends with Weasley?" He asked as if it were the most ridiculous thing in the world.

Evan laughed. "Or better yet, Malfoy," Evan joked.

Dominic snorted. "Yeah that'll be the day."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Albu Dumbledore was once again extremely unhappy. He'd heard from the portraits that the younger Potter twin, also known as Dominic Johnson was spending Christmas with the Potters. He couldn't allow that to happen. The Potter's were already getting too close to the boy, this would just make things work. He had to find away to separate the boy from his family. Maybe he could talk James into staying away from the boy and maybe even keeping Evan away from him. The less they had to do with him the better.

"You wanted to see me, Albus," James said as he entered the headmaster's office.

"Yes James, Please come in," he said.

James stepped further into the office and approached the headmaster's desk. "What is it?"

"I heard that the Johnson boy was accompanying you home for the holidays," he commented.

"Yes, that's true," James said nervously. He didn't know why, but he knew that the headmaster had it out for Dominic.

"I just wonder if that's such a good idea," said Albus.

"And why wouldn't it be?" He asked annoyed.

"I just wonder if he's the sort of person young Evan should be friends with," Albus said with fake concern.

"And who are you to decide who my son should be friends with?" James said heated. "I don't know what your problem is with this boy, but don't use me or my family to further whatever vendetta you have fueled against an 11-year-old boy."

"I just worry. The boy has already gotten into trouble," he tried.

"Oh Please, name me one student in this school who hasn't broken a rule," challenged James.

Albus could see that this wasn't working, so he decided to change tactics. "Well, it is inappropriate for a student to spend time at the home of his teachers."

Oh, come on, that is ridiculous and you know it," He scoffed.

"He's not your son, James. He has no business in your home," Albus told him sternly.

"Well, he may be my son soon enough," James told him.

Albus' eyes went wide. Had James figured out the truth? How could he have? Albus had been so careful. "What do you mean?" he asked hoping his secret hadn't been revealed.

"I mean that Lily and I invited Dominic to spend Christmas with us for a reason, and it wasn't just because he's friends with Evan. We wanted to see how he fits in our family. If he fits well and if he wants us to, we're going to adopt him this summer," James explained.

Albus was panicking. He couldn't allow James to adopt the boy. If the Potter's decided on a blood adoption, his secret would be out and couldn't let that happen. "James, I don't think that that is such a good idea," said Albus.

"I don't care what you think. This has nothing to do with you," he said firmly.

"James, Evan needs your full attention," Albus told him.

"Oh, not more of this greater good and boy who lived crap. That mentality is what got my son killed," James said. He was getting extremely angry.

"Your blaming me for Harry's death?" Albus said unbelievably.

"You bet I am!" James bellowed. He'd snapped. He'd been quite for 10 years, but now it was time that Albus learned exactly how he felt. "I wanted to take my family and run, but you convinced me that you could protect us! You said that we would be safer under the fidelius charm! You swore to my and my wife that everything would be alright!"

"You made it out alive and Voldemort is dead," Albus rememed him.

"SO IS MY SON!" James screamed. "I'm done listening to you. You got my son killed and I'm not going to let you do anything that will put my other son in danger. Stay out of our lives!" he demanded before storming out of the headmaster's office.


	9. Chapter 9

A week or so later when Christmas holidays began, Dominic got his first glimpse of Potter Manor. He was awestruck. It was huge, nearly as big as Hogwarts and definitely bigger than the orphanage.

"You alright there, Dominic?" James asked. He could see that the boy was in awe about the house.

"This place is huge. Are all wizarding Houses this big?" He asked.

Lily laughed. "That was my first reaction when I first saw this place," She commented. The first time she'd seen Potter Manor, she'd looked just like Dominic.

"Not all houses in the wizarding world are this big, but most manor's are," said James.

"Evan, why don't you show Dominic around before dinner?" Lily suggested.

"That'd probably take all day," Dominic half joked. A part of him meant it as a joke, but the other part of him actually believed it.

They all laughed.

"James you home?" called a voice.

James turned to see Sirius enter the room.

"Hey, Sirius. What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much," He said, while staring at Evan and Dominic. He noticed that they looked exactly alike. "Evan did you clone yourself?' he asked.

Everyone laughed.

"Sirius, this is Dominic," James introduced.

Sirius walked forward to greet the boy. The first thing he noticed were the boy's eyes. Eyes that looked just like Lily's. "It's nice to meet you, Dominic."

"You too, Mr…" Dominic trailed off.

"No Mister, just Sirius," He stated.

"Sirius," he said.

So, Dominic, why aren't you at home with your parents?" asked Sirius. He tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. He didn't want anyone to know that he was fishing for something.

"Sirius!" Lily warned. She was sure that the subject of his parents was a bad subject for Dominic.

"It's alright, Professor," he told her and then turned back to Sirius. "I don't really have parents. I live in an orphanage."

"Oh. How long have you been there?" He wondered.

"Since I was a little over a year old," Dominic answered/

"So, you were what, a year, year and a half?" asked Sirius. He got even more nervous with each answer he received.

"About that, yeah," he said.

"So, when's your birthday," Sirius inquired.

"Sirius, why are you giving the kid the third degree?" asked James.

"I'm just trying to get to know him," Sirius explained.

"I'm actually not sure when my birthday is. The orphanage just picked a date," said Dominic.

"What day did they pick?" asked Evan.

"August 5," he told them.

Sirius nodded. Something wasn't right. Dominic looked way too much like the Potters for it to be a coincidence. He wanted to keep questioning the boy, but he didn't want to do it in front of James and Lily. He soon left the Potter's in peace, but not before making a mental note to speak to Dominic at a later date, the next time in private.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later the boy's were asleep and Lily and James were alone in their room.

"What was wrong with Sirius? What was he thinking asked Dominic all those questions about his parents," Lily asked a bit angrily.

"You know Sirius. He's not exactly known for his tact," James reminded.

"Still, what was he thinking? That boy has been through enough. He doesn't need to be reminded about the fact that he's an orphan," she said.

"Well, hopefully soon, he won't be an orphan," James commented.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" asked Lily.

"You having second thoughts?" he asked.

"No, it's not that. It's just that a part of me can't help but feel guilty," Lily admitted.

"Because of Harry," James guessed.

Yeah. I mean do you think that he'd think we were trying to replace him?" she asked guiltily.

James sighed. "Lil, we're not replacing him. We couldn't if we tried. When I look at Dominic, I don't see Harry. I see Dominic. I don't see the child that we lost. I see a young man that needs our help.

"So do I, but a part of me still feels guilty," Lily said.

"Me too," James admitted and went to sit next to his wife. "Come on, lets go to bed," he said after a few minutes.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sirius, do you have any idea how crazy this sounds?" Remus asked. Sirius had shown up early that day to tell him his suspicions about Dominic.

"Have you ever seen Dominic, Remus?" Sirius asked as he paced Remus' kitchen.

"No, but I've heard about him, both from Lily and James and from Evan," he answered.

"Yeah, so had I, but nothing could have prepared me for what I would see when I met him. He is the spitting image of both James and Evan, except for his eyes. He has bright emerald green eyes," Sirius emphasized. "Just like Lily and just like Harry."

"It has to be a coincidence. Harry is dead," Remus said.

"Is He? We didn't see his body. No one has," Sirius reminded.

"There was nothing left to find. The house was blown to bits," Remus responded. "But, Dumbledore saw Harry's body."

"So he says," Sirius retorted. "Com on, Remus, none of this would have happened if not for Dumbledore," he reminded Remus.

"Look, I'm not Dumbledore's biggest fan, but I find it hard to believe that he would steal a child and then tell his parents that he was dead," said Remus.

"Do you remember how Dumbledore was after Harry's "death"? "Sirius asked, using air quotes around the word 'death'. "He acted like Lily and James should have just forgotten about their son's death.

"That makes him an insensitive bastard, it doesn't make him a baby thief," Remus explained.

"I spoke to the boy, Remus. It all makes too much sense," said Sirius.

"How does any of this make sense, Sirius?" Remus asked perplexed.

Sirius took a seat across from Remus. "Okay, Dominic has been in an orphanage since he was about a year and a half, which is about the same rime Harry was killed. His birthday is said to be August 5, which is just days after the twins' birthday. There are way too many coincidences here, Remus," explained Sirius.

Remus had to admit that it was a bit much to just be a coincidence. He still wasn't convinced, but he did agree that there was reason to believe that it might be possible. "James and Lily haven't thought about any of this?"

"No, but they can hardly be objective They can't bring themselves to think about this possibility because it would hurt them too much.

"You can't share this theory with them. Not without proof." Remus said

"No, of course not. They would never get over it if we turned out to be wrong," Sirius agreed.

"So, what now?" asked Remus.

"I'm going to try to talk to Dominic again. This time without James and Lily present. Maybe he'll be able to tell me more," he said.

"Yes, but even if the boy tells you something else, I doubt it will be enough to prove anything," Remus argued.

"Right now, I just want to confirm my suspicions, once I've done that, I'll worry about finding proof," replied Sirius.


	11. Chapter 11

Soon enough Christmas had arrived. Dominic was shocked because the Potter's had given him a broom, as well as other presents. "Thanks Professors, this is great."

"Listen boys, there's one more thing," Lily told them.

"What is it, Mum?" asked Evan.

"Let's all sit down," James suggested. Once everyone was seated, he started. "Dominic, there's a reason we invited you here and it wasn't just because of your friendship with Evan."

"What was it then?" asked a perplexed Dominic.

"Well, we wanted to see how you liked living here," Lily answered.

"Why?" he wondered.

"We wanted to see if you might like to stay here permanently," she continued.

"You mean live here instead of the orphanage?" asked Dominic. He was trying really hard not to get his hopes up.

"Are you guys talking about adopting him?" asked Evan.

"Would you have a problem with that?" James asked his son.

"Are you kidding? That would be awesome," Evan said smiling.

"What do you say, Dominic?" asked James.

Dominic jumped up and went to hug them.

"Can we take that as a yes then?" asked Lily smiling.

They all laughed.

"When will we do it?" asked an excited Dominic.

"If everything goes according to plan, we can do it this summer," said Lily.

"This is great. Come on, Dominic, we have to go write Neville," Evan said.

Dominic followed his friend, and soon to be brother upstairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

When Sirius arrived at Potter Manor, he went into the kitchen and found Dominic sitting at the table. This was his chance. He had to find out everything he could from the boy, so he could prove his theory.

"Hey, Dominic isn't it?" Sirius asked, pretending to forget the boy's name.

Dominic nodded. "And you're Sirius."

Sirius repeated Dominic's action and nodded.

"So, how do you like Potter Manor so far?" asked Sirius.

"It's great," Dominic said smiling.

"Yeah, it's a bit different than what you're used to, isn't it?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. The orphanage is about the same size, but there are a lot more people," Dominic told him.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was it like growing up in an orphanage?" Sirius asked subtly.

"Well, it's alright I supposed, but it's better here," Dominic told him.

"How is it better?" he wondered.

"Well, people care here. At the orphanage, they took care of the essentials, but no one really cared," Dominic explained. "Even at Hogwarts, people cared more. Professors Potter yelled at Evan and me when we fought the troll."

Sirius was confused for a moment about what the boy was talking about, but then he remembered James ranting about the troll incident that took place awhile back. "Yeah, that happened on Halloween, didn't it?

"Yeah, something always happens on Halloween," Dominic comented.

"You don't like Halloween," Sirus noted.

"Hate it," he replied.

"Why?" asked Sirius. He was now intrigued. He hoped that whatever the answer was, it would help him prove his theory.

"Well, Halloween is the day before I was left at the orphanage, so my parents either died that at around that time or they abandoned me," Dominic explained.

Sirius was now convinced that this was his godson. It was just too much to be a coincidence. He was now 100% sure that he was looking at Harry Potter. Now he just had to find a way to prove it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Remus, are you home?" Sirius called as he entered his friend's home."

"Sirius, don't you ever knock?" asked Remus as he went to greet his friend.

"No time for that now, Remus. I was right," Sirius stated smiling.

"Right about what?" Remus asked confused.

"Harry," he said simply.

"How do you know?" asked Remus.

"Dominic was left at the orphanage the day after Harry was presumed dead," explained Sirius.

Remus looked away. As hard as he tried, he couldn't think of an explanation that would explain Sirius' theory away. It had to be true. "How do we prove it?"


	12. Chapter 12

A few days after term started, Sirius Black found himself entering Dumbledore's office. The headmaster had asked to see him about something. "You wanted to see me, Albus."

"Yes, my boy. Please have a seat. Lemon drop?" Albus asked, his eyes twinkling.

"No, Thank you, Albus, he said as he sat down across from him. "So, what's this about?" he asked.

"I hear the Potter's are planning to adopt Evan's friend Dominic Johnson," Albus told him.

Sirius was surprised. He hadn't heard that. It was pretty ironic. Lily and James were planning to adopt their own son. "I hadn't heard that," he said.

"Well, I'm sure they were planning to wait awhile to tell everyone. The thing is, I'm not so sure it's such a good idea. The boy has broken quite a few school ruled. I think he might be a bad influence on young Evan. I also think that this is their way of trying to get over the loss of poor Harry," said Albus.

Sirius was fuming inside. How dare he even mention Harry's name? He knew perfectly well that Harry Potter and Dominic Johnson were the same person. Sirius wanted to tell Albus where to go and rip the man apart, literally, but he knew he couldn't do anything to alert the headmaster to the fact that he knew the truth about Dominic. "Don't worry Albus, I'll take care of it," Sirius assured him. It wasn't a lie. He would take care of it. He would make sure the truth came out and that Albus paid for what he did.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"The manipulative old coot actually had the nerve to suggest that Lily and James are using Dominic to replace Harry," Sirius fumed. He'd gone straight to Remus' right after he left Hogwarts and told him about what the headmaster had pulled.

"He obviously doesn't want James and Lily to adopt Dominic," commented Remus.

"Of course not, then everything he did would be for nothing," Sirius ranted. "We have to find away to prove that Dominic is Harry."

Remus leaned forward abruptly. "Maybe we don't. Lily and James are planning to adopt Dominic, right?"

"So," said a confused Sirius.

"So, if they decide on a blood adoption, the truth will definitely come out. We wouldn't even have to lift a finger," Remus explained.

Sirius thought about it for a minute. "No, I'm not willing to wait that long, besides, Albus is determined to stop this from happening, and given enough time, he could. We have to find another way," he said.

"I have another idea," Remus said hesitantly.

"What?" asked Sirius.

"You won't like it," he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"You want me to what?!" Exclaimed Severus. Remus and Sirius had arrived to his office, asking for his help.

"We want you to brew the heredity potion with the first years and we want you to do it with James and Lily in the room," said Remus.

"Would you like me to learn to fly without a broom and take up tap dancing while I'm at it? He asked sarcastically. "How am I supposed to do that? Why would I even want to? Why would I do anything for you?"

"I told you this was a bad idea?" Sirius growled and started to get up.

"Sirius, shut up," Remus demanded and pushed him back down. He then turned back to Severus. "You'll do it because you care about Lily and doing this would spare her a lifetime of pain."

"How does having first years brew the heredity potion help Lily? They probably wouldn't do it right anyway. We don't brew the heredity potion until fourth year," Severus reasoned.

"They don't have to brew it, Severus. You can brew it and then just add their blood," Remus stated.

"Bloody hell, that's a hell of a lot of potion to brew. What is the point of this anyway? How does this help Lily?" he wondered.

"All will become clear in the end. You just have to make sure that Lily and James see you test the students. Actually just one student. Dominic Johnson," said Remus.

"You mean the that Gryffindor muggleborn that's friends with the Potter brat?" Severus inquired.

Remus nodded.

"What is it that is so special about this boy? You want me to test his DNA, the Potters want to adopt him, and the headmaster wants him gone. What is it about him?" he asked.

"Look, it's a long story. Will you just do it?" asked a frustrated Remus.

Severus sighed. "How do I even get the Potters here to see it?"

Remus smirked. "I'm sure you can think of something, Severus, you always do."

"It will take awhile. The potion takes about a month just to brew and I won't be able to start for at least another few weeks, maybe longer," Severus explained.

"So, you'll do it?" Remus asked.

Severus sighed once more. "Yes."


	13. Chapter 13

It had been about two months since Sirius and Remus had asked Severus to brew the heredity potion. It had been a month since Severus had started the potion. The potion was now ready. Now came the hard part. Getting the Potter's in the room when the Johnson boy sampled the potion. Severus still had no idea why this was so important, but if it would help Lily, he would do it.

Severus walked down to Lily's office. The door was open, so he walked right in. "Lily, are you busy?" he asked.

Lily turned to him. "Oh Severus, no I'm not busy at all. These papers can wait. Is there something you need?"

"Yes, I'm testing the heredity potion on the first year Gryffindors and Slytherin's and I was wondering if you and Potter would assist me," he told her.

The heredity potion? On first years? It's a fourth year potion," she said confused.

"That's why I require your assistance. To insure that nothing goes wrong. Also if one of the students find out they're adopted or something, I want someone who is actually good with children to be there," he lied. He knew it probably wasn't that convincing, but he couldn't think of anything else to get them there.

Lily was still confused as to why he was testing the heredity potion on first years, but she decided to humor him. "Alright, I'll be there and I'll ask James to come as well,"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

About an hour later, James and Lily were standing in the back of the potions classroom waiting for Severus to administer his potion to the students.

"I really don't see why we're here," James grumbled

"We're here because a colleague asked us to come. Besides it's not like you have anything to do," Lily replied. She then turned back to the front of the room and to Severus who began speaking to his class.

"Today, we will be testing the heredity potion," Severus told the students. I will add a couple drops of your blood to the potion. The caldron will then show your name and the name of your parents. When I call your name you will come forward.

Severus motioned for the Potters to come to the front of the room, which they did. "Malfoy, step forward," he ordered.

Draco went up to the room and held up his hand.

Severus pricked Draco with a pin and then added his blood to the caldron. A few seconds later, the potion started to form words.

DRACONIOUS LUCIUS MALFOY

FATHER: LUCIUS ABRAXAS MALFOY

MOTHER: NARCISSA MALFOY

Severus then repeated the process with Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom. "Johnson, you're next."

Dominic quickly stepped forward. He was excited to see how this turned out. He'd never known the names of his parents or even the name they'd given him when he was born. He walked up to Professor Snape and allowed him to take his blood. A few seconds later the words started to form. James, Lily, Severus, and Dominic leaned forward curiously.

DOMINIC JOHNSON/HAROLD JAMES POTTER

FATHER: JAMES HAROLD POTTER

MOTHER: LILY EVANS POTTER


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone who'd seen the potion was shocked. Suddenly James lunged at Severus. He grabbed him and pinned him up against the wall. "You bastard, what did you do?! Is this your idea of a joke?!" James demanded.

"Get off me, Potter!" Severus yelled and pushed James away from him. "You want answers? Go talk to the mutt and the werewolf. This was their idea."

"You honestly expect me to believe that Sirius and Remus would do something like this? That would fake a potion like that?" James asked in disbelief.

"It's not fake, you imbecile. No one can fake the heredity potion. You saw me add the boy's blood yourself," Severus reasoned.

"Severus, just tell us what happened, please," Lily begged.

Severus turned to his class. "Everyone out except for Potter and Johnson," he demanded. After the rest of the students had left, he turned back to James and Lily. "A couple of months ago, Black and Lupin asked me to brew the heredity potion. They wanted me to administer it to the first years in presence. They were particularly interested in the outcome of Mr. Johnson's results. They never told me what they thought the results would be.

James started out of the room.

"James, where are you going?" Lily called after him, but was too late. He was already gone.

"I don't understand," Dominic said. "What is going on?" he asked. He didn't understand any of this. He didn't understand how the Potters could be his real parents. Why had they given him up? Did he do something wrong? Why had they kept Evan and not him?

Lily turned to her sons. "Boys, come with me," she said and then the three of them left the classroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius and Remus were sitting in Sirius' kitchen. "How much longer do you think it will be before the potion is ready?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know. Severus said it could be awhile," said remus.

"Yeah, but it's been nearly two months," Sirius argued.

"Severus is a potions master, Sirius. He has other things on his plate. I'm sure he'll let us know when it's ready," Remus explained.

"How do you recon James and Lily will react?" he asked.

"SIRIUS," someone bellowed.

Sirius nearly fell out of his chair when he heard the voice. He knew right away that it was James, but he wasn't sure why the man was screaming.

James came into the kitchen, grabbed Sirius and slammed him against the wall. "What did you do?" he demanded.

"James, what are you talking about?" Sirius wondered.

"Tell me about my son!" ordered James.

"Snape administered the potion to Dominic," Sirius guessed.

"Yes, he did and he said it was your idea," James told him.

"It's true, James. Dominic is your son," Sirius said.

James let go of him and moved to the other side of the room.

"And you know it don't you? You know it in your heart. That's why you got so close to Dominic. That's why you were planning to adopt the boy. Because you knew. You knew in your heart that he was yours," explained Sirius.

James knew that Sirius was right. From the moment he'd met Dominic, he felt connected to him. He'd even thought he was Harry when he'd first seen him, but he refused to allow himself to go there. Now that he thought about it, he wondered how he'd missed it. Dominic looked exactly like him, with the exception of his eyes, which were Lily's. He had James' extraordinary flying ability and his Lily's love for reading. How could he have not seen it sooner.

"How long have you know? Asked James.

"Since Christmas holidays," admitted Sirius.

James turned back to look at Sirius and Remus. "That was two and a half months ago. How could you keep this from us for this long?" an angry James questioned.

"We had to be sure. We couldn't tell you until we had solid proof that he was yours," said Remus.

"How did this happen? How is it that my son ended up in an orphanage?" he asked.

"We can't be sure, but we think Dumbledore had something to do with it," answered Sirius.

"What? Why would Dumbledore Dumbledore tell us that my son was dead?" James wondered.

"We think it was because he wanted you to concentrate all your attention on Evan. He knew you and Lily would never play favorites with your children, so he removed Harry from the equation," Remus suggested

"James, Dumbledore asked me to get you to change your mind about adopting Dominic. He didn't want your anywhere near the boy," Sirius explained.

James thought about all the times Dumbledore had meddled when it came to Dominic. He'd called him a bad influence, accused him of being a replacement for Harry, and had even tried to get Dominic expelled. It was all starting to make sense.

James suddenly got a murderous look in his eyes and started to leave.

"James, where are you going?" asked Remus.

James turned back towards them for a moment. "I'm going to make sure that there is one less manipulative, conniving old bastard in the world," he said before storming out..


	15. Chapter 15

Lily was walking Dominic and Evan towards her quarters when Albus approached them.

"Lily, is everything alright?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster, but I can't talk right now," Lily said, barely keeping it together.

"What seems to the problem?" asked Albus.

"With all due respect, Albus, it's a family matter," Lily said.

"Oh, well then I shall make sure that young Mr. Johnson gets back to his common room, so that you can have your family meeting with James and Even," said Albus.

Albus then made the second biggest mistake of his life when he put his hand on Dominic's shoulder to lead him away. A second later he found himself being slammed against a wall by a very irate James Potter.

"You touch my son again and I will kill you," James said in a deadly whisper.

"James, what are you doing?" Lily asked, shocked by her husbands actions.

Without turning back, James spoke, "It was him, Lily. He kidnapped our son."

Lily was shocked to hear this, but she didn't doubt her husband. She then turned to her sons. "Boys, go down to our rooms, we'll be there in a minute.

Dominic and Evan did as she said and left.

"Are you sure, James," she asked.

"I'm positive. After all the times that he's tried to keep us away from Dominic. All the times he's tried to have him expelled. He even tried to get Sirius to do his bidding. Little did he know that Sirius was working against him at the time to prove that Dominic and Harry were the same person.

Albus was unbelievably angry. Not only was his secret out, but he'd been made a fool of by a younger student. He had to find a way to make the Potters see that what he did was for the best.

"James, you have to understand, what I did was for the greater good," he tried.

"Greater good? You stole our child! You let us think that he was dead! You let Dominic rot in an orphanage!" screamed Lily.

"That wasn't supposed to happen. I left the boy with your sister," Albus said.

This was the wrong thing to say because when Lily heard this, she charged after him, only to be pulled back by Severus, who had just shown up. "You left my son with those magic hating scoundrels! I'll kill you!" she vowed. "Let me go, Severus!"

"No! Killing him will only put the two of you in Azkaban and what will happen to your sons then?" Severus asked. He then looked at James, who was still holding Albus in a death grip. "Let him go, Potter. Settle this in court."

James held him for few seconds and then violently pushed him away. "This isn't over, Old man. Not by a long shot," he warned and then he and Lily went to their rooms to see their sons.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

When Lily and James got back to their rooms, they found a distraught Dominic sitting on the couch and Evan consoling him.

"Mum, what's going on?" Evan asked as soon as he saw his parents.

Lily and James walked over to them. James sat next to Evan and Lily next to Dominic. "This going to be hard to understand, boys," said Lily.

"Just tell us," pleaded Evan.

"Evan, you were born a twin and that twin was Dominic," she told them.

"Why did you keep Evan and not me?" a crying Dominic asked.

"It wasn't like that. We thought you were dead," answered James.

"Why did you think that?" Evan wondered.

"Because Professor Dumbledore told us that and we had no reason to think he was lying," he answered.

"Why did he lie? Why does Professor Dumbledore hate me so much?" asked Dominic.

"We think he lied so we would devote all are attention to Evan," said Lily.

"Because he's the boy who lived?" he asked.

"Actually, we don't know if that's true anymore either. We only have Dumbledore's word on that and we now know how good that is," James mused.

"It doesn't really matter who the boy who lived is. What matters is that we're all together again," said Lily.

"Why didn't you tell me that I had a twin?" asked Evan.

"Because we didn't want you to miss him the way we did," she answered.

"What happens now?" asked Dominic.

"We get out of here and go home," James said. "We'll teach you for the rest of the year.

"Can we leave now?" asked Evan.

"Yes, we will get your things later. Let's go," said Lily. They then all flooed black to Potter Manor.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a few weeks since Lily and James brought their sons home. Dominic was starting to adjust nicely and had begun to trust them little by little. He still didn't call them Mum and Dad, but they were willing to give him as much time as he needed.

Lily and James were currently in Amelia Bones' office, waiting for her. She had called them to discuss what could be done about Dumbledore. They had called her and filled her in as soon as they had gotten Dominic home.

"James, Lily, thank you for coming," Amelia said when she entered the room. She then went to sit behind her desk.

"So?" prompted James.

Amelia sighed. She knew they weren't going to like this. "Unfortunately, Albus Dumbledore is pivotal figure for the light. No one is going to send him to Azkaban or even ask him to step down as headmaster."

"So, they're just going to let him get away with it?" Lily asked incredulously.

"I'm hoping that the students parents will be able to force him out as headmaster, but it is unlikely," Amelia explained.

"Amelia, there has to be something you can do," said James.

"There is. You can move on with your lives and your family and you can forget about Dumbledore. You can make him insigificant to you. It may just be the best revenge there is," she replied.

James and Lily looked at other for few minutes before saying their goodbyes and leaving.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

About a week later, Remus and Sirius were in Remus' kitchen. James had called the day before and asked to meet there.

Soon there was a knock at the door. Remus answered it and then James, Lily, Dominic and Evan came in.

"What's going on?" asked Remus.

"Where's Sirius?" asked James.

"In the kitchen," he answered.

James then led the way into the kitchen, where they found Sirius.

"Hey, what's everyone doing here? I thought just you and Lily were coming, James," Sirius said.

"No, we came to say goodbye," said James.

"Goodbye?" asked Remus.

'We're leaving England," he told them.

"What? You can't be Serious," said Sirius.

"We are. We can't stay here. We need a fresh start and we can't have that here, not with Dumbledore on the lose. We'd always be wondering what he would be planning next," James explained.

"So, you're just going to leave?" asked Remus.

"Yes. If we stay, I'm not sure I will be able to keep myself from murdering Dumbledore," he replied.

'Where will you go?" asked Sirius.

"We're going to America," said Evan.

"Well, if anyone deserves a fresh start, it's you guys," said Sirius. "You two had better write us every week," he told his Godsons.

"We will, Uncle Sirius," said Evan.

Sirius then pulled both boys into a fierce hug. Remus did the same.

"I don't want you to go, but I understand why you have to ," Srius told James and Lily.

"Me too," said Remus.

James then pulled both his friends into a hug. Lily did the same.

"We'll see you soon. You guys will come see us," James informed them.

"You got that right," Sirius confirmed. "You guys have a good life."

"Thank you," said James. He then turned to his family. "Come on, lets go."

The Potter family then left to start their new lives someplace that no one could separate them or try to hurt them. Someplace where they could finally be truly happy as a family without having to worry about dark lords or manipulative headmasters.

THE END

**Author's Note: Okay I know you all wanted Dumbledore to pay, but I thought it would be more important for the Potters to focus on repairing what he did to them and becoming a family. Also I think that the fact that his plan failed will be Dumbledore's biggest punishment.**


End file.
